Someone special
by Hady-Chan
Summary: Reto NellxIchi. Nell apareció de la nada una mañana en la clase de Ichigo, ¿Qué pasará cuando él vuelva a verla? Re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno… ejem, xD si otra porque una amiga me dijo un reto y como yo soy muy orgullosa… ¡Pues acepté! El reto fue este: Estábamos hablando de que Tite se había olvidado de la pobre Neliel y me dijo:

''Una fan del Ichiruki como tú, no se atrevería a hacer un NellxIchi''

¿Ah no? ¡Ya verás! Y por eso este one-shot

¡Que yo soy muy orgullosa! ¿eh? ¡Si me hubieras dicho yaoi hasta lo hubiera hecho! xDD

Dedicado a SharonKizuke-chan la retadora x3

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**RE-EDITED: He decidido re-editar este one-shot, mejorándolo y corrigiendo los fallos :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone especial<strong>

/Ichigo's Pov/

–¡Ichigoooooooooooo!

–Buenos días, Keigo –levanté la cartera hacia un lado, haciendo que Keigo chocara con ella y cayera al suelo. Se lo merece por escandaloso.

–Adoro tus saludos -contestó levantando el pulgar. Este Keigo no tiene remedio.

–Buenos días, Ichigo –vi a Mizuiro llegar por el mismo camino que Keigo.

–Buenas. ¿Has visto a Rukia? La he estado buscando.

–Hn no. No la he visto –nadie la ha visto desde ayer, de seguro se fue a la Sociedad de Almas sin avisarme–. Pregúntale a Tatsuki o a Orihime, tal vez sepan algo.

–Bien, gracias –seguí mi camino hacia la clase, viendo si por casualidad Rukia estaba por los pasillos, pero no tuve esa suerte. No es como si me importe, pero podía haberme avisado al menos.

Desde que recuperé mis poderes gracias a todos, Rukia andaba desaparecida y por lo visto encontró otro lugar donde quedarse, la verdad es que estaba un poco harto de que se quedara en mi armario y me diera sustos en medio de la noche por los malditos hollow y me lo llenara de porquerías. Me gustaría haber terminado los estudios antes de volver a ser un shinigami… Demasiado trabajo, pero no me quejo. Me alegro de estar de vuelta como el shinigami sustituto.

Entré a la clase y vi como Tatsuki e Inoue hablaban animadamente. Me acerqué a ellas para saludarlas.

–Oh, ¡Buenos días, Ichigo!

Por fin había logrado que Inoue me llamara por mi nombre… ¿Milagro? Posiblemente sea eso.

–Buenos días. ¿Qué se cuentan?

–Dicen que entra hoy una nueva alumna –contestó Tatsuki apuntando con el dedo hacia la puerta.

–¿Una nueva alumna? ¿Ahora? –eso me dejó sorprendido. ¿Y si era una de intercambio?

–Sí, no será una de tus amigas, ¿verdad? –me apuntó con su dedo índice.

–¿Qué? –la miré, claramente confuso. ¿De quién hablaba?

–Ya sabes, una shinigami o algo así –me susurró de cerca.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo? –le respondí.

–¡Oh mira ya viene la profesora! –dijo Inoue de repente.

Fui a sentarme mi a sitio y como supuse, Rukia tampoco pensaba aparecer ese día. Miré el asiento vacío a mi lado, vaya con la enana, dónde demonios se metió… Presté atención a la profesora que estaba hablando sobre la nueva alumna que entraba.

–¡Vamos entra, no seas tímida! –dijo la profesora luego que después de varios segundos la chica no entrara.

La joven entró y yo no sabía si tirarme de cabello o tirarme por la ventana…

–Busca un asiento libre y siéntate. Haremos las presentaciones en la siguiente hora –miró su reloj–. Ya debo empezar con esta.

La chica obedeció y se sentó a mi lado. ¿Por qué a mi lado? ¡Socorro!

Desvié la mirada al resto de la clase, los chicos estaban embobados con los grandes atributos de la chica, tenía ganas de pegarles a todos por pervertidos… De acuerdo, soy hombre. ¡A veces me fijo en eso, pero no es el caso!

Cogí mi cuaderno y arranqué un pedacito de papel de la última página y escribí en él: _''¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Nell?''_ Lo doblé y se lo pasé con disimulo. Unos segundos después me cruzó una pregunta por la cabeza… ¿Los Arrancar saben leer?

Ella lo cogió y lo leyó. Escribió algo y me lo devolvió.

'' _¿Es que no te alegras de verme?'' –__eso resolvió mi duda de lo de la lectura._

La miré y ella me sonrió. Vaya por dios, en mi clase he tenido shinigamis, vizards, gente con poderes… ¿Pero una Espada? ¡Por favor! ¿¡Qué coño le pasa al mundo!

Bueno, a ella se la veía de lo más feliz, balanceando los pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras tarareaba alguna canción en voz baja. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza al ir a mi clase?

Espera… ¿Y cómo carajos me encontró?

* * *

><p>Terminaron las clases y como siempre los chicos y yo subimos a la azotea. Ese era nuestro último año así que lo estábamos disfrutando al máximo, por así decirlo.<p>

–¡Ichigoooooooooooo!

–Aquí viene…

Tal como predije, Nell se me tiró encima a abrazarme con su abrazo mortal hasta quedarme sin aire.

-¡Por qué siempre Ichigo atrae a las chicas! ¡No es justo! ¡A mi ninguna me hace caso! –Keigo se tiraba del cabello llorando de una lado a otro.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Reacciona! –Nell me zarandeó varias veces, me gustaría contestarle, pero no tengo nada de aire… Y ahí estaba otra vez, abrazándome de nuevo. No voy a sobrevivir al día de mañana para contarlo. ¿Por qué no iba y abrazaba a Keigo? ¡Seguro que a él le gustaba!

Después de que Keigo lograra entretenerla un rato hasta que conseguí algo de mi espacio vital de nuevo, sobre todo el aire; me levanté del suelo, sacudí mi pantalón y miré a Mizuiro.

–¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?

–Claro – me contestó mientras seguía tecleando en su celular.

–Creo que no voy a poder ir –le dije mirando de reojo a la peli verde.

-¿¡Por qué no puedes! – ¿Y por qué eres tan escandaloso?

–T-tengo que cuidar de ella, e-es... una prima mía –me pasé la mano por la nuca. Keigo me miró como si fuera el fin del mundo.

–¿¡Es tu prima! –aquí viene. De nuevo. Aún nos preguntamos como aguantamos a Keigo– ¿¡Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una prima así!

No es mi prima, pero si lo fuera… No se lo diría para protegerla de pervertidos como él.

–¡Gracias Ichigo!-antes de que se me volviera a tirar encima salí corriendo.

–¡N-no más abrazos de oso hoy! ¿Vale? –le dije asustado. Soy demasiado joven para morir.

* * *

><p>A la salida, comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa hasta que alguien me abrazó suavemente por detrás. Esa sensación que tuve, se sentía tan cálida. ¿Por qué sería?<p>

–Oye Ichigo…

–A-ah, eres tú Nell. ¿Qué pasa? –dije nervioso al reconocer su voz. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera ella. El abrazo era suave, me sentía bien. Quería quedarme así y… ¿En qué estoy pensando?

–No tengo donde quedarme. ¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar un lugar? –también escucharla hablar sin gritos era extraño. Tiene una bonita voz.

–No hay problema. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Rukia no está ahora.

–¡Gracias! –me soltó y con suma alegría caminó delante de mí dando pequeños saltitos a la vez que andaba.

–''Me pregunto cómo llegó hasta aquí…'' –no sé por qué, pero no pude evitar sonreír al mirarla tan alegre. Se veía hermosa, sin aquella máscara en su cabeza, su extraño cabello color verde, danzaba de un lado a otro. Aunque quién soy yo para decir que el cabello de otra persona es extraño…

–¡Ichigo! –sentí como era jalado del brazo y miré a Nell que estaba señalando a algún lado– ¿Qué es eso?

–Es una feria.

–¿Una feria? ¿Qué es una feria? Es muy colorida.

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, supuse que por explicarle no pasaría nada–. Es un lugar con puestos de comida, atracciones, en general, un lugar donde la gente va a divertirse.

–¿Podemos ir?

La miré, ¿quién podía resistirse a esos ojos de cachorrito que ponía? Oh dios, mi corazón se está ablandando–. Está bien, pero no dispongo de mucho dinero.

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos! –tiró de mi hacia el otro lado de la calle.

La seguí aún sonriendo, su alegría era contagiosa. Neliel es una chica especial como para hacerme sentir así. No importaba que fuera una Arrancar, una Espada, o un Hollow, en ese momento, ella era humana. Además, yo no podía juzgarla, yo tampoco es que sea humano del todo.

Lo que más le llamó la atención de toda la feria, fue los algodones de azúcar. Eran bastante grandes, así que compré uno para ambos y lo compartimos. Nos reíamos continuamente, era muy pegajoso y el algodón acabó hasta en mi nariz. Nell intentó quitármelo pero acabó llenándome más de esa cosa rosa porque sus dedos ya tenían bastante. Después de frustrados intentos, logré quitarme el azúcar rosa de la nariz.

Un rato después, Nell estaba subida en mis hombros, yo la sujetaba por las piernas y ella se apoyaba en mi cabeza. Según ella, echaba de menos ir a mi espalda. Creo que incluso yo...

–¡Ichigo! ¡Vamos a subir a eso! –señaló a la enorme noria a la que empezaban a encenderle las luces porque estaba oscureciendo–¡Te prometo que es lo último que te pido!

–Vale, vale –caminé hasta llegar a la gran atracción. Ayudé a Nell a bajarse, pagué los tickets y subimos.

–¿Tienes miedo a las alturas? –me preguntó mientras subíamos.

–¿Cómo voy a tener miedo a las alturas? ¡Soy un shinigami! –exclamé, orgulloso.

–Sí, tienes razón –rió ante mi reacción, y se abrazó a mi brazo.

Me deje hacer. Si fuera otra persona tal vez lo hubiera rechazado, pero no esa vez. ¿Por qué? No sabría decirlo.

A medida que subíamos, podía verse la luna llena de un color amarillento. Estaba maravillado, pocas veces se veía la luna tan hermosa.

–La luna es mucho más hermosa aquí… –dijo Nell muy contenta y emocionada–. Más contigo…

–Nell… –volteé a un lado para verla y no pude reaccionar. Me besó en los labios, pero no hice nada para rechazarlo, sólo dejé que pasara. Cuando se profundizó el beso, pasé mi mano por su cabello suavemente y ella hizo el mismo gesto. Eso era, posiblemente, lo que mi corazón me estaba pidiendo desde que la había visto esa mañana.

Desde que la conocí siendo una pequeña Arrancar, siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Neliel, es alguien especial en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>RE-EDITED: He decidido escribir de este one-shot, el punto de vista de Neliel, ¿qué me dicen? XD<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Feo? ¿Bonito? ¿Mejor sigo con el Ichiruki y olvido el resto? ¿Me dejarían un review aunque sea para decirme que está mal? xDDD

Lo de la luna me pareció bonito, yo me acuerdo una vez de ver la luna más grande de lo normal, creo que me asuste y despues dije: ¡que bonita! Es un recuerdo que tengo grabado en la memoria la verdad xD


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, dije que haría la parte desde el punto de Neliel y aquí está. Ahora mismo cuando acabe uno de mis fics que está casi por finalizar, me pondré con uno de esta pareja porque en el fondo me gusta xD Gracias a sus preciosos reviews! De verdad!

* * *

><p>Neliel's POV/

No me creía aún que después de tanto pudiera verle de nuevo. ¡Y en el mundo humano! Me preguntaba si sería un lugar divertido. Grimmy-kitty tampoco cooperó mucho en decirme cómo era Karakura. ¡Como siguiera refunfuñando a cada rato se le iba a caer el pelaje!

Así, después todo… ¡El mundo humano me fascinó! Con todos aquellos edificios y tanta gente. Comparado con Hueco Mundo aquello era fantástico. De repente de casualidad me choqué con un hombro de aspecto extraño. Pero si digo la verdad, me gustó mucho su sombrero.

Después de que aquel hombre me explicara muchas cosas que no entendí, me prestó un cuerpo falso por el que podía andar libremente por la ciudad. ¡Eso fue muy amable de su parte! ¡Ahora ya podía ir a buscarle! Y qué decir, no era muy complicado encontrarlo con toda esa energía espiritual que tiene. De nuevo, con la ayuda del hombre de sombrerito a rayas, pude colarme en el lugar donde estaba la persona que deseaba ver, pero me daba un poco de corte aparecer de repente.

Me paré en la puerta a pesar de que aquella señorita me llamaba para entrar. Con aquella ropa, con humanos y con él dentro… Me ponía un poco nerviosa.

–Vamos Neliel, ¡tú puedes! Sé tú misma y no pasará nada –respiré hondo y pasé adentro. Todos me observaban tan atentamente… ¡Creí que me iba a morir ahí mismo!

–Busca un asiento libre y siéntate. Haremos las presentaciones en la siguiente hora. Ya debo empezar con la clase.

Sonreí, muy feliz. ¡Me sentía tan bien estando allí! ¡Qué divertido era! Y ahí estaba sentado Ichigo. ¡No había cambiado en absoluto! Solo que era un poco extraño verlo sin su ropa de shinigami. Tenía ganas de tirarme sobre él, gritar su nombre y abrazarlo, pero sabía que no era el momento. Todos estaban calladitos… Lo observé de reojo y vi como me pasaba una nota. ¡Uy! ¿Qué habría escrito? Desdoblé la hoja y la leí. Jo, por su cara y lo que escribió cualquiera diría que no se alegraba de verme. ¡Mejor sería que se lo preguntara! Luego de escribir el papel se lo devolví. Cruzamos miradas y sonreí. Decidí en un momento mirar al frente como los demás, pero no entendía nada de lo que la señorita estaba diciendo. Tarareé una canción en voz baja para entretenerme hasta que se acabara la clase.

Terminó la señorita con su explicación y todos salieron fuera. ¿A dónde debería ir ahora? Aquella chica que ya conocía de cuando estaba Hueco Mundo, sí aquella que Aizen-sama había capturado, me llevó hasta un lugar donde me compró cosas para comer. Después de todo, me alegraba que Ichigo hubiera conseguido salvar a aquella chica por la que tanto se sacrificó. Incluso ella me dijo de ir con sus amigas a comer, pero decidí pasar. ¡Me iba a buscar a Ichigo de nuevo! Siguiendo su reiatsu lo encontré en lo alto del edificio. ¡Por fin podría acercarme!

–¡Ichigooooooooooo! –corrí hacia él. ¡Qué feliz era de volver a verle! Lo abracé con fuerza antes de que se fuera a alguna otra parte. ¡Yo quería estar a su lado! Me di cuenta de un momento a otro que no reaccionaba. Me asusté– ¡Ichigo! ¡Reacciona! –lo zarandeé varias veces pero me seguía sin contestar. Lo volví a abrazar. ¡Que se me estaba muriendo! ¡Por qué!

–¡Ah perdona! –dijo un chico de pelo castaño que estaba cerca. ¿Algún amigo de Ichigo? –Creo que si lo dejas respirar un momento te contestará –decidí hacerle caso y dejar un poco de espacio a Ichigo. Tal vez me había pasado un poquitín, jejejeje.

Mientras el chico de pelo castaño me decía un montón de cosas en las que no estaba interesada, escuché a Ichigo hablar con otro chico de pelo negro. Al menos ese era más tranquilo que el que estaba hablando conmigo.

–¿Sigue en pie lo de mañana?

–Claro.

–Creo que no podré ir –Ichigo me miró de reojo. ¿Pasó algo?

–¡¿Por qué no puedes?– ¿Por qué ese chico era tan escandaloso?

–Tengo que cuidar de ella– ¿De mí?–, e-es… una prima mía– ¿Prima? ¿Eso con qué se come?

–¡¿Es tu prima? ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías una prima así?

¿Otra vez gritando? Pero ignorando a ese chico que me empezaba a ser un poquitín molesto… ¡Me alegraba tanto que Ichigo hubiera dicho que iba a cuidar de mí! Eso me recordaba a cuando nos conocimos. ¡Tenía ganas de abrazarlo de nuevo!

Pero me esquivó– ¡N-no más abrazos hoy! ¿Vale? –oh vaya, creo que le asusté. Sería mejor que aflojara en mis abrazos o acabaría matando a alguien.

Cuando acabaron las clases todos los chicos y chicas salían del edificio. ¿Y yo que podía hacer? Seguí a Ichigo de nuevo. Es lo único que podía hacer y me pregunté… ¿Se sentiría mejor si lo abrazaba suavemente? Opté por hacerlo y esa vez no se movió para liberarse. ¡Creo que estuve en lo correcto al hacerlo de aquella manera! ¡Qué bien!

–Oye Ichigo…

–A-ah, eres tú Nell. ¿Qué pasa?

–No tengo donde quedarme, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar un lugar?

–No hay problema. Puedes quedarte en mi casa. Rukia no está ahora.

Sentí la alegría recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¡Eso era genial!– ¡Gracias! –lo solté y caminé alegremente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentía tan feliz? ¡El mundo humano es fascinante y tan colorido! Y algo me llamó mucho la atención a lo lejos. Había una especie de rueda gigante que giraba y que tenía muchos colores. ¡Era hermosa! Me acerqué de nuevo hasta a Ichigo y tiré suavemente de su brazo.–¡Ichigo! –Señalé hacia la rueda– ¿Qué es eso?

–Es una feria.

–¿Una feria? ¿Qué es una feria? Es muy colorida– ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saber qué era eso!

–Es un lugar con puestos de comida, atracciones, en general, un lugar donde la gente va a divertirse.

–¿Podemos ir? –quería ver ese lugar de cerca… ¡Y divertirme!

–Está bien, pero no dispongo de mucho dinero.

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos! –tiré de él de lo emocionada que estaba. Era un poco anti natural que un Arrancar como yo y un humano-shinigami como él, estuviéramos juntos, ¿pero que importaba eso si nos llevábamos bien? ¡El derecho de divertirnos como los demás es todo nuestro! ¿A qué sí?

La feria era preciosa. Colores por todos lados. Las risas de los niños. Era todo tan fantástico. Sin embargo no podía compararlo con el hecho de que estaba junto a Ichigo. Era lo que había estado persiguiendo desde hace tiempo hasta que logré llegar aquí. Sacudí la cabeza. ¡Hablando de colores! Vi a muchos niños comiendo algo de color rosa. A primera vista no parecía algo comestible hasta que los vi comerlo. ¡Quería probarlo! Y parecía que Ichigo se dio cuenta en que estaba interesada en ellos. Compró uno y lo compartimos. ¿Con qué se llamaba algodón de azúcar, eh? ¡Estaba delicioso! Aunque era bastante pegajoso y se pegaba alrededor de mi boca. Me hizo más gracia que Ichigo tuviera en su nariz y me acerqué para quitárselo, pero mis manos estaban también llenas de algodón y acabé poniéndole más. ¡Qué problemas y diversión da ese algodón rosa!

Un rato después quise subirme a sus hombros. Echaba de menos cuando en Hueco Mundo me llevó de aquí para allá y a pesar de todo por lo que pasamos fue muy divertido. Me apoyé sobre su cabeza. Era relajante. Olía tan bien…

Algo me distrajo cuando noté que encendían las luces en alguna parte. ¡Oh es la rueda gigante de colores!– ¡Ichigo! ¡Vamos a subir a eso! ¡Te prometo que es lo último que te pido!

–Vale, vale –caminó hasta la rueda y me ayudó a bajarme. Pagó las entradas y subimos.

Mientras los asientos iban subiendo yo le miré– ¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?– ¡En realidad solo bromeaba! En ese momento estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué decir.

–¿Cómo voy a tener miedo a las alturas? ¡Soy un shinigami! –como lo adoraba hablaba tan convencido sobre algo.

–Sí, tienes razón –reí. Era ahora o nunca. No sabía cuándo podría volver allí, o estar tan cerca de él. Me abracé a su brazo con suavidad como antes cuando salimos de la escuela. Hasta a mí me agradaba más hacerlo de esa forma. Poco a poco sentía paz en mi interior, como toda mi energía hiperactiva se calmaba.

La luna se veía muy bonita. En Hueco Mundo casi siempre se veía igual, pero vista allí… La veía de otro modo. Muchísimo más hermosa.

–La luna es más hermosa aquí –dije contenta–. Más contigo –confesé mirando hacia Ichigo, casi sin dudar de lo que iba a hacer.

–Nell… -no supe que iba a decir, pero le di poca importancia. Junté mis labios con los suyos, fue suave, tenía un poco de miedo de cual fuera a ser su reacción, pero me sorprendí cuando me correspondió y pasó una de sus manos por mi cabello. Yo hice lo mismo. Estaba tan feliz y emocionada de que hubiera sido correspondida, que a pesar de todos los problemas que puedo causar o que yo sea un Arrancar… Que ninguna de esas cosas fueran importantes me hacía sentir alegre.

Desde conocí a Ichigo en Hueco Mundo supe que era alguien importante a quién debía guardar siempre en mi corazón.

* * *

><p>Me estoy enamorando de esta pareja, en verdad cada vez que lo pienso mucho... Neliel e Ichigo juntos son divertidos xD<p> 


End file.
